I Don't Know Her
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Gemma, a young woman from Japan, was once Noodle's close friend. When she mistakenly finds her way to Plastic Beach, will she realize that 2D and Murdoc have a different girl than the one she knew?
1. Buried Treasure

_Author's Note: Yay, more rewrites! Honestly, the first time I finished this, I wasn't immensely happy with the way it turned out, so I promised myself that if I ever had the time, I'd try to re-do it. Turns out...I have time now~ Here we go again._

A sudden clattering from within the kitchen didn't startle 2D as it once had, though it did manage to jerk him out of sleep.

It wasn't surprising that she was doing this again. Murdoc had improved on the android countless times, giving him the ability to give her commands just by thinking them, teaching her a good portion of the English language, and having her handle weapons, yet she had maintained an unbridled, almost childlike curiosity that hadn't dwindled, even after two years. When 2D looked through the open door to find her perching on the counter, rooting through a cabinet and pushing cans and bottles to the floor as she did so. The singer's gaze switched to a half-naked Murdoc, who had dozed off and was now sliding off of the couch with an empty liquor bottle in his fist. For a moment, he considered letting him sleep on, but he'd probably be pissed off if he woke to find the mess the android was making. Hell, it was Murdoc- he'd be pissed either way.

"She's at it again," he said tentatively. Murdoc snapped out of his drunken stupor, bleary red eyes slowly focusing once again, and 2D inched backwards to avoid any violence.

"Eh?" Murdoc groaned, pushing himself back onto the couch. Noticing the android-Noodle's antics at last, he sighed and closed his eyes.

_C'mon back._

Noodle looked over from her game and jumped down, returning to the room with a slight smile. It seemed that Murdoc had also programmed her to be friendlier towards him, though she continued to treat everyone else with the same indifference as she had in the beginning.

"Sir, you drink too much," she teased, grabbing for the bottle. 2D watched the two for a moment before standing up, stretching his arms as he did so. The real Noodle would have been laughing her ass off at this whole deal. He walked past them, refusing to acknowledge them, and vanished into the neighboring studio. Seated on the windowsill, he looked out at the turbulent ocean below. At some point, he had begun fantasizing about escaping Plastic Beach, though the perfect way still hadn't arrived. That damn whale looking into his bedroom window every day, the random pieces of buildings that would stick up from the waves without warning...the place was terrifying him more each day, and Murdoc's attitude towards it wasn't helping.

_An untouchable island? The most isolated spot on Earth? How could you have a problem with that, idiot? It's perfect! _

He had become power-hungry over time, to the point where it could be classified as insanity. Using machines as music while Russ had been missing was understandable, but then there was everything else. Creating a robot to replace Noodle, drugging 2D himself to bring him here against his will...it had outweighed anything Murdoc had done before. 2D let his leg hang off of the windowsill, wondering if escape was even a possibility at this point. Planes and storks often flew to the island, delivering goods, but there was no way Murdoc would let anyone get close. And after what had happened to Russel, swimming was out of the question.

_Plus, that damn whale. It's ruining everything, too._

An unusual light was starting to form in the corner of 2D's vision. He returned his attention to the shore, noticing that the light itself was coming from within the sand. His back straightened, and he watched attentively as a silhouette began to appear. After a moment, the light dwindled, revealing a girl sprawled on the beach.

"What the hell?" he said aloud, jumping to his feet. There was the possibility that it was a corpse, another piece of wreckage that Plastic Beach attracted, but it had never happened before. "H-how did..." He took off towards the elevator, pressing the button frantically as his mind raced. Just as the doors began to open, he groaned with pent-up frustration. "It'll take too long," he muttered, grabbing the nearby door to the stairwell.

As 2D arrived at the newcomer's side, he quickly looked her over. She was lying on her stomach, but her back was moving in short shudders, revealing a hint of life. He moved her onto her back and pressed a finger to her neck, trying to find a pulse. Once he could feel it, he dropped her hand, relieved, and looked at her again.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked softly, almost expecting her to reply. "Who _are _you, anyway?" Carefully, he pushed his arms underneath her, hoisting her up with ease.

_Either way... _he thought, beginning the climb back towards the house, _it's not like she'll get better by staying out here. _


	2. The World of the Plastic Beach

After sneaking the girl into his bedroom, 2D waited for three hours, hoping for a sign of consciousness and glancing around nervously. The last thing he wanted was for Murdoc to find out about this without him telling him first, and it would be best to go and tell him...but at the same time, he didn't want her to wake up alone. He knew that when he had awoken on Plastic Beach, he had been terrified. Basically, there really _was _nothing to do but wait for he to wake up.

_If she _does _wake up, anyway, _he thought fearfully. He grabbed the girl's limp hand yet again, ensuring that the pulse was steady, before relaxing again. She seemed fine, if not a little sand-covered. And, as 2D noticed guiltily, she was a little cute. Before his mindset could switch to this entirely, he shook his head roughly.

_What the hell? I'm not about to get turned on by a chick who isn't even awake, for God's sake! How messed up am-_

"Ah...?" 2D looked back down, the unexpected sound from the girl catching his attention. Her eyes were slowly opening as she sat up, wincing slightly, and at last she became aware of the figure beside her. "Wah!" she screamed, sliding back as far as she could. "Who are you?" 2D cringed as her voice grew louder, and in a desperate attempt to quiet her, leaned forward and clamped a hand over her mouth. The girl's brown eyes widened further, and she squirmed viciously, one hand clenching into a fist and preparing to strike.

"Uh...um, shush!" 2D ended up saying. "I mean...can I explain? Can you please be quiet?" The girl glared suspiciously at him, but became still and lowered her hand. "Um...well, okay. I'm not sure how you're here, really, but you're on our beach. There was a lot of light, and then you were there, so I brought you here. And that's really all I know...welcome?" he offered. The girl raised an eyebrow, then reached up and pulled the singer's hand from her mouth.

"Thank you. I think...maybe, I might know how I got here. My name's Gemma. I went to where I thought Kong Studios was, but it was...gone. Completely destroyed. I decided to look around for a while, see if I could figure it out...stupid idea, I guess, but I thought there could be an answer, something I had missed. I found this giant human head. I'm not kidding. It was barely alive, and it told me that it knew how to find what I was looking for. I don't really get what happened, but I must've passed out or something." Gemma paused after her explanation, and then looked at 2D as if she had forgotten he was there. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Er...I'm 2D. But this still doesn't make any-"

"That's your name? For real?"

"It is now," 2D said, hoping that it would suffice. When Gemma remained silent, he quickly continued. "How'd that head survive, anyway? Thought it'd be dead by now, if the fire didn't kill it...but why? Why'd you look?"

"It...it's Noodle," Gemma replied hesitantly. "She was my best friend once...I just wanted to see her again." 2D's heart started racing.

"Huh? B-but why'd you have to stalk us to talk to her? Couldn't you just, I dunno, write a letter or something?" he asked nervously.

"I wasn't _stalking _anyone!" Gemma argued. "It's just that she up and left Japan without even warning me, and she's never even tried to contact me since that day...I just missed her, that's all." She paused, a gloomy mood coming over her. "I probably shouldn't have." 2D frowned, at a loss for words. He had no idea how to explain the place to her, especially since she was practically trapped with them.

"Well, you're here now, so...yep. Hello."

"...Where's Noodle, then?"

_Of course._

Even knowing the question would be there, 2D found it frustrating. He sat there for a minute, searching his mind for a suitable excuse, but Gemma had already climbed off of the bed and started towards the door.

"She's...hey, wait a second! Don't do that!" 2D leaped up and followed after her as she entered the cramped elevator down the hall. "_Wait_!" Unfortunately, all Gemma did was reach for his hand and pull him into the elevator with her.

"I don't know how to get around this place, obviously," she said with a grin. "Lead the way!" 2D reluctantly pressed the button, chewing his thumbnail as the elevator started moving.

_Oh, my God. How did this happen? Murdoc's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me! When she finds out Noodle's not here..._

"Are you okay?"

2D noticed that the door was open and Gemma was waiting for him, and his heart sank all over again.

"I'm fine. Come on, she should be in here," he replied unhappily, heading past her and into the main room. Murdoc was slouched across the couch, glaring at the empty shot glass in his hand. "M-Murdoc?" The bassist looked up with those familiar bleary eyes, catching sight of Gemma first.

"Oh, for God's sake. How are you still sneaking girls in here when we're on a damn island?" he grumbled, eying the newcomer's figure. 2D flushed furiously, Murdoc's unneeded comment adding on to his hopelessness.

"N-no...where's Noodle?" he mumbled. Murdoc frowned, straightening himself up. He was used to 2D calling her 'the android' or 'the robot.'

"She's...hell, I dunno. Try the kitchen, I guess. Thought I heard her in there..." As Gemma headed through the indicated doorway to look for her, Murdoc grabbed 2D by the arm and pulled him down so that they were face-to-face.

"What the hell is this?" he snarled. 2D struggled to keep his balance in this awkward position.

"I'll t-tell you everything later! But can you make the robot act like she's friends with that girl? That's why she's here..." Murdoc narrowed his eyes.

"What is-"

The two were interrupted by two doors opening in unison, revealing Gemma in one and the android in the other.

"Noodle...?" Gemma bit the inside of her cheek, stepping forward again. Noodle looked at the newcomer with blank eyes. "Noodle, it's me...Gemma?" Murdoc sighed, shutting his eyes.

_Just hug her. And be convincing about it._

Noodle eyed her owner for a moment, before hurrying forward to wrap her arms around the girl's waist.

"Gemma!" she chirped, though there was an awkward undertone to it. Murdoc nodded up at 2D as Gemma's surprise turned to joy.

"I thought you'd recognize me," she whispered, beaming. 2D caught Murdoc's expression when he looked back down, and could practically read his thoughts in the glare he was receiving.

_You better have a damn good explanation for this._


	3. Late Nights and Soft Voices

The android entered the room later that night as slowly as she could. Murdoc had a wad of money in one hand and his nightly drink in the other, which was a sure sign that he didn't want to be disturbed. Still, she needed to speak to him, and if he was in a bad enough mood, she could always run.

"Who was that, Murdoc?" she asked at last.

"No clue. Ask the idiot," he said distractedly.

"I can't. He's locked up in his room with her."

"Already? The guy gets a lot of action, considering the fact that he looks like..." Noodle watched Murdoc grumble incoherently for a moment before cutting him off.

"But why did I have to hug her? I can't recall any data on her." Murdoc remembered 2D's short warning about why the girl had come here in the first place, and exhaled loudly, placing his drink on the coffee table.

"This is such a damn pain. Look, can you just pretend you've been friends with her for a while now? Just improvise or something, I don't care. Work with what she tells you, and make sure you're nice and friendly for her. Otherwise she'll start suspecting that you're not who she knows. Got it?"

"I'll try my best. What if she asks me questions?"

"Like I said, improvise. You'll figure something out," Murdoc said, ruffling the android's hair. "As long as you don't give it away with that damn beeping you do and she doesn't catch on, we'll all be fine here."

A few floors down, Gemma was asking 2D enough questions to convince him that she was a detective back in Japan. _How did this place come around? Are we the only people here? How long has it been? What happened to Kong Studios? How do you guys get food sent here? _He answered each question without really thinking, more worried about whether or not she would ask about 'Noodle' at some point.

"And where are you in this band?" Gemma asked curiously. "You look like a drummer."

"Nah, Russ used to drum, but Murdoc's been using a machine these days. I sing." Now the girl's face lit up, almost like a child's.

"Vocals? Really? Can you sing something for me?" 2D blinked, and Gemma blushed furiously. "Never mind. I'm sorry, that was rude of me," she said quickly.

"No, no...I can sing for you," 2D bit his lip, wondering when it had gotten so embarrassing just to sing.

"_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower_

_That you made with plastic power,_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away._

_When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_Drive on engines 'til they weep_

_With future pixels in factories far away..._"

When he went quiet, Gemma's smile returned again. "Why were you so afraid? That was great! Thank you," she said cheerfully.

"Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you with me? I don't have a problem with it or anything, but I just thought you'd be with Noodle, catching up or something," 2D said softly. Gemma shrugged.

"Well, she said she needed to talk to that other guy, and they left me alone, so I decided to wait for a little while," she explained. "I'm sure they're done talking now, so I guess I'll go up. See you later."

2D watched her vanish through the doorway before leaning back on his bed, eyes closed.

_That poor girl. _

An hour after Gemma had left, Murdoc came in and shoved the first 2D-sized mound he saw on the bed. "You awake, idiot? We've gotta talk about that chick of yours." 2D appeared from under the blanket, propping himself up with his arms.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you? She's up there talking to a damn robot, thinking it's her old friend, 'cause you never told her!" he snapped. 2D frowned.

"Why didn't _you _tell her, then?" he asked sleepily.

"You kidding? We can't tell her _now_! It'll break her heart! She's already gone through that whole girly 'bonding thing' or something," Murdoc argued. Seeing that 2D was slowly sinking back into sleep, he brought a hand to his forehead, exasperated. "Look, you're an idiot, but do you have any bright ideas about this whole mess?"

"Not really..." 2D replied, finally lowering himself back within his blankets. Before Murdoc could protest, snores could be heard. The green-skinned man glared for a moment before standing up again, reaching over the bed to pull the curtains open before he left.

_I hope he wakes up to see that whale, _he thought vehemently.


	4. Superfast Jellyfish

The cool morning air caused 2D to relax slightly as he stepped out onto the beach. He squinted slightly when he was faced with the brightness of the morning, but quickly looked down and headed around the base of the building. Kicking up sand with his bare feet, he barely paid attention to his surroundings until he arrived at the familiar spot.

"Russ," he called out, "you still here?"

From under a high balcony, the previously motionless giant stirred, looking around sleepily. A glance down revealed his scrawny bandmate watching him with his usual blank stare.

"Hey, D. What are you doing here?" he asked, scooping 2D up to let him sit on his shoulder. "Bring me any food?"

"Sorry," 2D replied nonchalantly, hoping that Russel was still half-asleep and not in the mood to flick him off his shoulder. Luckily, the massive drummer remained in place. "But hey, you'll never guess what happened."

"Then tell me," Russel replied with a tired sigh. He dipped a finger in the ocean water, swirling it in small circles as 2D explained Gemma's arrival and her reasons for it. As he got to explaining his meeting with Murdoc, 2D finally gained the full attention of his friend.

"So, there's some chick here right now who thinks that robot is Noodle?" he asked. "And Murdoc wants it to _stay _that way?"

"Pretty much. I don't get it, either."

"Huh. Well, sounds to me like you guys are already screwed over," Russel said. "You think _I _was pissed? Try lying to a woman, see how it goes for you." 2D chuckled as he remembered the scene- a gigantic Russel rising up out of the water, glaring down at an uncharacteristically terrified Murdoc.

"You shouldn't have swam here. There's something in the sea," he said with a grin.

"I figured," Russel replied irritably. "Need any more advice, or are you gonna get me something to eat?"

"There's not much to give you, Russ...unless you want more jellyfish."

"He still hasn't gotten any damn food?" Russel muttered. As the singer slid down her arm and onto the ground, he lifted his finger, revealing a shark that was latched onto it by the teeth. Russel shook his hand lightly, sending the shark soaring through the air. 2D watched it flail for a moment before landing with a splash further away, and turned back to the giant.

"...Think you could do that to a whale?"

Gemma awoke to find herself on the floor, pushed off during the night by the girl who was now sprawled across the entire bed. Sitting up and stretching out her back, she smiled to herself, memories of sleepovers returning.

_She was always a bed-hog, huh? _she thought affectionately, standing shakily. She also knew about Noodle's infamous bad mood in the morning, and decided it was best to let her be. Stepping out into the hallway gave her the moment she needed to realize how hungry she was.

"But where do I go?" she murmured to herself, glancing around. 2D had given her directions around the place the night before, but in her sleep-addled state, she couldn't recall them.

Ten minutes later, she found the elevator and later the kitchen. The tall, green-skinned man from the night before was there alone, missing a shirt and drinking rum from a large bottle.

"Um..." she began, at a loss for words. The man shouted and spun around, startled. Gemma jumped back, gripping the door hinge for defense.

"Oh. It's just you...uh..." Murdoc racked his brain for the newcomer's name. "Uh, Juliet."

"Gemma."

"Right. Whaddya want? You scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry. I was hungry," Gemma said timidly.

"Got it." Murdoc turned to the fridge, pulled out a box, and handed it to her matter-of-factly. "Here ya go. Microwave's over there." Gemma looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"...What is it?"

"What, you can't read English? Then how can you-"

"No, that's not it." Gemma traced the letters on the top. "What exactly is a 'Superfast Jellyfish'?" Murdoc took the box back and popped the lid open, revealing the colorful sea creatures inside. Gemma's eyes widened when she saw the large, cartoon-style eyes adorning them. However, she only got a glimpse, as Murdoc tossed the box in the microwave and set it up.

"You take however many you want, microwave 'em for three minutes and eat 'em whole. They're pretty good." Gemma's stomach turned at the thought of the possibly-alive jellyfish being warmed up, watching the box spin for a few minutes before Murdoc went to retrieve it. "See? Looks good, right?" Gemma picked up one of the jellyfish, wincing when she saw that the vacant look in its eyes hadn't changed, and returned it to its place.

"Do you have anything else?" she asked, walking past him to peer in the fridge. "Nothing I can work with...hey, is there a way to get things delivered here? I can cook, if you'd like, but I'll need ingredients." Murdoc sighed. He'd get a new shipment of rum next week, that was true, but it would be a pain in the ass to take a whole list of things to the delivery guy.

"I'll look into it," he grumbled, grabbing the box possessively and storming off.


	5. Transferred Feelings

When 2D decided to go up the next morning, he found himself smelling an unusual scent. Surprised and suddenly hungry, he followed the source and soon found himself poking his head into the kitchen. Gemma was seated at the table, half a slice of salmon hanging out of her mouth. Noticing the singer, she motioned for him to join her.

"Hi! Look what I got your bassist to bring over," she said, motioning from the plate in front of her to the fridge. When 2D opened the doors, he found that everything had been fully stocked. "Sure, he complained about it, but at least there's more than those weird jellyfish now," she continued with a grin. As 2D scanned through the items, amazed at the sight, Noodle walked in and clambered onto the table to look at Gemma's plate.

"Where did all this come from?" she asked, picking up a slice of fish and waving it in front of the other's face. "I thought all Murdoc ate was jellyfish."

"You're right about that. I got him to send for some different ingredients, so I can actually cook something you like. If you want it, I'll see if I can make it for you, okay?" Noodle popped the salmon into her mouth, and 2D saw her subtly push it under her tongue before pretending to chew and swallow it.

"Thank you," she said, beaming. 2D sighed inwardly, watching Gemma return the smile just as widely.

_It'd be easier to watch if they were _both _acting, _he thought. Suddenly, a second thought came into play, and he spoke up.

"Gemma, can you make something for Russ?" he asked. Gemma turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Ah, right...he used to drum, but he's sorta retired now. He stays out back, and he gave up on eating jellyfish all the time. I bet he'd like something." For some reason, 2D noted that his voice sounded hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do," Gemma replied, nodding. Noodle, still seated on the table, leaned forward to wrap her arms around Gemma's shoulder, grinning again. Gemma blinked, caught off guard, and 2D noticed it immediately. The tables had turned. Though Noodle seemed happier, Gemma just seemed uncomfortable, as if this had never happened before.

_What's going on now...? _

2D returned to the sand soon after, five sandwiches on a plate in his hands, looking in the water to see if his friend had gotten bored and waded out. However, Russel was seated in the shade as usual, looking out at the water and appearing lost in thought.

"Russ?" 2D called up, slapping the giant's foot to get his attention. Russel looked down, the food catching his eye first.

"Where'd that come from? Is it for me?" 2D nodded, and he took the plate carefully between two fingers. "Thanks, D. Taken up cooking?"

"I didn't make it," 2D said quickly. "It was the new girl, the one I told you about."

"She got _Muds _of all people to get something decent? Good for her," he said, downing the meal. "Hell, this is even good."

"I'll let her know," 2D offered. Russel looked down curiously, noticing the change in mood.

"Whale bothering you again?" he asked cautiously. "I told you, I can try and get it away, but I can't say it'll work out."

"Not that..." 2D replied, letting Russel pick him up and drop him on his shoulder again. "It's just...I think that robot's getting attached to her."

"That's...a bad thing?"

"Not really, but...now if she finds out, it'll be even worse. Because then she won't want to be near the robot at all, and the robot actually likes her and it won't get it, you know?" Russel sat back, pondering this for a moment.

"I know what you said last time, but you know you can still tell her. You're talking like you can't stop this from happening, and we both know you can." 2D closed his eyes with a sigh, and Russel felt a wave of sadness come over him. Being on Plastic Beach had made 2D smarter, deeper and less prone to Murdoc's abuse, but it had come at a price. 2D was mentally exhausted- the fear of whales, the forced performances, the very fact that he was trapped- it had all drained him of the energy he once had. Even if it had all been painkiller-induced nervous energy, he would have rather seen 2D like that than the tired, quiet mess he had become. When the singer spoke again, his voice trembled a little

"None of this is fair, Russ. It's always the nice ones."


	6. Moonlight

Sometime past midnight, Russel's white eyes opened to the sight of the moon shining on the tossing ocean. He yawned, wondering what it was that had interrupted his sleep, and looked down at the sand to see an unfamiliar girl sleeping there. Startled, he leaned down to take a closer look.

_Do I know her? _Russel racked his brain, trying to recognize the girl. It was obvious she wasn't Noodle, but he couldn't think of any other females on the island, unless Murdoc had started getting strippers with his weekly food shipment.

_Maybe she's the girl 2D was talking about. The one who made Muds get all that food. Guess there's only one way to find out. _

"Yo," he said aloud, jabbing her in the side with a finger. "You awake?" The girl sat up sharply, eyes wide when she saw the giant over her.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up," she squeaked, rising to her feet. Russel shrugged, returning to his spot against the wall.

"Well, I'm up. You want something?" He paused, trying to remember what 2D had called her before. "Your name's...Gemma, right? D told me about you, I think." Gemma relaxed, sitting down again.

"That's me. Sorry for just coming out here without warning, again." She frowned. "Why haven't we met before now?"

"I stay out here all the time. You wouldn't have found me unless you were looking," Russel said nonchalantly. "It's not exactly like I could fit inside to say hello."

"True..."

"What are you doing out here?" he repeated, trying not to become impatient with his dazed visitor.

"Um...I didn't exactly want to stay with Noodle tonight, and I didn't know where to go, so I came out here to see what it was like. I guess I just fell asleep."

"You weren't trying to leave?" Seeing the skepticism on the girl's face, Russel continued. "This isn't exactly the best of places, you know. Couldn't blame you if you were trying to get out. Something's in the water, though. How'd you think I ended up like this?"

"So _that's _how. I was wondering...but no, I know I can't escape, anyway. And even if I could..." Gemma looked at her feet for a moment, then changed the subject abruptly. "Would you mind telling me how you all ended up out here of all places?"

"Well, Muds wanted to keep this place for his little fort, so he kidnapped D and Noodle and brought them out here to help make the new album. He decided to just forget about me, thought I could be replaced with a drum machine or something. Fair enough, I was pissed, so I went after him. Swam all the way here, but I went through something on the way. Radiation, probably. When I ended up here, I was this size. Scared the hell outta Murdoc, that's for sure," he explained. Gemma giggled lightly at the ending. "By then, the album was done, but Muds decided to keep us all out here. He knew there was no way I would swim back, and he's got the whale on 2D, scaring him out of his wits..." Russel froze, almost giving away everything. That Noodle never had to fight or be angry about the Plastic Beach fiasco, because she was programmed not to. That she wasn't even Noodle. Gemma frowned, mulling all this over.

"It's sad," she said decisively. "You four are all ripped apart, aren't you? And yet you're trapped together, when you'd probably give anything not to be. It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I know. Not much we can do about it, though." Both of them found themselves looking up to the clear night sky. The moon lit up the sand with a peaceful glow, contrasting the ferocity of the sea.

"Well," she said, standing again. "I guess I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." Russel nodded, letting his eyes drift closed again.

"G'night. And thanks for the lunch," he mumbled before falling asleep. Gemma looked up at him silently for a moment before walking slowly back through the sand and into the building.

Once inside, Gemma found herself lost as to where to go. Noodle was never in a good mood if she got woken up before she wanted, so trying to sneak back into her room wasn't an option. Murdoc had never been an option either, and that was alright with her. 2D might let her in if he was awake, but she was certain he wouldn't appreciate the intrusion if he wasn't. In the end, she sprawled across a couch in the living room, looking distantly up at the ceiling as she began to doze off.

_They really are, though. They've been falling apart all this time, haven't they? I don't know the half of it. _


	7. Broken

Gemma groaned when she woke up the next morning, her neck sore from resting against the armrest all night and her vision blurry from sleep. When her eyes cleared and she sat up, however, she found herself face-to-face with an annoyed Noodle.

"Where were you last night? I left the door open and everything, you know...I thought you were coming in," she said almost accusingly. Gemma felt herself breaking out in a cold sweat under the younger girl's intimidating gaze, and her mind raced for the answer.

"Well. Um...I was with-"

"2D?"

The interruption stopped Gemma mid-sentence, and she stared down at Noodle with shock.

"What makes you say that?" she asked slowly.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Just watching, I can tell that you two are pretty close," Noodle replied with a forced casual tone. Despite herself, Gemma's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," she said coolly. Noodle rolled her eyes and hopped off of the couch.

"There's nothing _wrong _with it, is there? It's just _interesting_, that's all." Gemma gritted her teeth, annoyance beginning to pull at her mind.

"For the record, I was out on the beach, talking to Russel," she explained. Noodle's mood instantly brightened, and she turned back to the older girl.

"Oh! Well, in that case, how's he doing? I never get the chance to go see him anymore!"

_Well, that was certainly interesting, _Gemma thought as she told Noodle about Russel's state. _What's with the possessive act?_

"Oh, there you are." Murdoc's voice from the doorway interrupted their conversation, and the two girls turned to him. Once again, he was shirtless, disheveled, and holding a whiskey.

"You have no manners," Noodle observed as he walked towards them.

"So they tell me, love. New girl, you think you can do me a quick favor?"

"Um, that-"

"Murdoc, what do you think you're doing?" The three turned to 2D now, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway and was watching Murdoc with nervous determination. "She isn't your maid."

"Chill, 2D," Murdoc said calmly. "I just need her to wait for the next mail order to come in while I have a little conference, that's all. What's the problem?" A closer look showed that Murdoc hadn't expected his singer's confidence, and he didn't like it, to say the least.

"Erm...2D, I don't mind. It's not a hard job or anything," Gemma chimed in.

"Doesn't mean you have to do stuff whenever he asks. And you _shouldn't,_" 2D argued, glaring at Murdoc, whose eyes widened..

_What the hell is his damage? _Murdoc wondered, resisting the urge to knock the smaller man out then and there. Instead, he inhaled loudly and then leveled 2D with a serious look, trying to prove himself the most powerful.

"This isn't your business, now is it? Remember, I can always get that whale of yours to work overtime."

Noodle's eyes flashed momentarily, and 2D winced slightly. Before he could respond, Murdoc opened his mouth again.

"What's the big deal all of a sudden, 2D? It's a little late to stop wimping out."

"Sh-shut _up_!" 2D stepped forward, fists at the ready, and Murdoc prepared himself for whatever defense he might need.

"Stop it," Gemma said sharply, grabbing 2D's wrist tightly. Once their eyes met, she practically dragged him from the room, shaking slightly. Murdoc seemed to have come out of a daze, as if he barely believed the entire event had just happened.

_2D, you little dumbass, _he thought vehemently.

"So...what exactly was that?" Gemma asked once she had gotten 2D in his room and calmed down. Back in his normal state, he seemed confused by his own actions.

"I...I dunno," he replied, eyes wide. "Something took over, I guess." He looked down shyly. "Can't say I regret it, though. I was gonna do it one of these days, but I guess I was scared before..."

_Before she showed up. _

"Don't stick up for me, please," Gemma mumbled. "If you get in a fight because he wants me to do something, it'll feel wrong, and you can't get hurt for something stupid like that."

"Eh...like I said, it would've happened eventually. It's not about trying to protect you or something. I was bound to snap," he said again, trying to lighten the mood. When Gemma's expression didn't change, he sighed.

_This is going downhill fast. _


	8. On Melancholy Hill

The aftermath of the argument was the worst. 2D had been shying away from Murdoc every chance he got, even if it was a disadvantage to him. The few times that the two had run into each other, the singer had ended up running for cover just at the look on Murdoc's face. However, since the whale seemed to be at his window constantly, he didn't end up with too many places to go. He usually ended up in the boiler room among the machinery. No one else would come down unless there was something wrong with the rest of the place.

Today, he was on his stomach on a big metal pipe, his limbs hanging loosely at each side and his eyes glassy with lack of sleep. It had been weeks since he had slept more than three hours a night, and the surface wasn't exactly the most comfortable. Still, it was worth getting a bit of rest while he waited for an opportunity to roam around the house freely, and there wasn't exactly much to do in a boiler room. With a sigh, he began tapping his knuckles against the pipe below him, finding a beat before matching it with his voice.

"_Up on melancholy hill,_

_There's a plastic tree._

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day of another dream..._"

The echo of his voice against the cold walls brought a smile to his face. He could pretend now, imagining his voice was someone else up on a higher seat. He wasn't alone; his guardian was right there. He knew it.

Sitting up at last and swinging his legs over the pipe, 2D climbed down and stretched his arms out, looking around for a moment before starting towards the exit. However, a clanging noise from his left caused him to turn back, confused. The noise was quiet, but loud enough that he could tell it was coming from the closet. 2D opened the door curiously, and froze when he saw the sight before him.

"Hello. What time is it?" Noodle asked cheerfully. She was plugged into her charger, wires protruding from practically everything on her body.

"Uh...dunno. Want some help there? Are you done?" Noodle turned, looking at a small screen behind her.

"Yep, I'm ready. You can unplug me," she said, leaning forward to let 2D pull the wires from her shoulders, head and arms. This gave the robot room to get rid of the rest of the cords, before she stood up with her freedom regained. "Thanks!" With that, Noodle darted past the older man and headed upstairs.

_The real Noodle would've talked to me for a bit. I wonder if she knows that, _2D thought despite himself, following her.

Later on, 2D crept from the elevator to the living room, hoping that everyone else had already gone to bed. He was determined to have this much-needed conversation with the bassist, but it hadn't stopped him from dreading every moment leading up to it. Luckily, when he arrived, Murdoc was sober, just opening the first drink of the night. When he noticed 2D, he scowled and put the lid back on.

"What do _you _want, faceache? I'm busy," he said coldly. 2D stood his ground in the doorway, avoiding the possibility of being hit by a bottle if he went any further.

"Where...where are the girls?" he began.

"Sleeping. Is that all?"

"No...Muds, I need to talk to you." He cringed, realizing he had involuntarily used an old nickname. Murdoc scoffed, but leaned back on the couch, a silent signal for 2D to get on with it.

"Alright. I found Noodle in her charger today."

"So? You know how it is with her. Gotta keep her battery going so she doesn't pass out on us. Is this meant to be news or something?"

"Why's it so obvious?" 2D asked, masking his frustration.

"There's no other way to do it, idiot. You know that. She's got to be fully charged, which means all of her. If I figure out how to get it done more effectively, I'll do it. You got any brilliant ideas?"

"I...well, no." 2D faltered. "It's just...you _say _you don't want Gemma to find out, but this stuff makes it so noticeable that-"

"Are you shitting me?" Murdoc snapped, rising to his feet and letting the bottle drop onto the couch. As his voice got louder, 2D clutched the doorway, shrinking back. "Idiot! I don't _care _about this anymore! Let her find out, let her live in the dark! I'm sick of listening to you obsess over everything she does every time you talk to me! It's annoying, and it's bad enough that I let her stay in the first place!" Murdoc was now in 2D's face, his voice low again. "This has gotten out of hand, and you know it. Everything needs to sort itself out. Make it happen, 2D. Soon." He turned away, shoulders still tense, and returned to his couch and drink. "And get out of here. Go to bed or something." 2D obliged without a word, vanishing as quickly as he could.

As he made his way down to the elevator, he noticed a steady rain outside. Russel wouldn't be too happy with that, he thought. 2D headed into the elevator, Murdoc's harsh words still tossing in his mind.

_Make it happen...?_


	9. At the Seams

Noodle was the one to find Murdoc the next morning, coming across him sleeping on the floor. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the number of bottles surrounding him seemed to be more than usual, and poked Murdoc with her foot.

"Are you okay?" she asked, crouching as the bassist attempted to move. All he managed was to lift his head for a moment before groaning and falling back again.

"I'll be fine, love. What's going on?" he asked weakly. The cyborg shrugged, sitting back and looking down sympathetically at her her hangover-stricken creator.

"Well, I've been noticing something," she admitted quietly. "I don't think Gemma's happy anymore." Murdoc bit his tongue, trying not to take out the effect of last night's incident on her.

"How so?" he asked instead.

"It's like...she's gotten weird around me. As if she doesn't know how to handle being my friend again. Well, _my _friend for the first time."

Murdoc was openly startled. Up until now, the android had entirely avoided talking about who she was based off of. Not that he could blame her. Ignoring his headache, he sat up to look at her.

"You think she's figured it out?" he asked. Noodle shook her head.

"No, no. I think she's been separated from _her _for so long that now she doesn't know what I'm supposed to act like. Does that make sense?" she explained. Murdoc sighed, covering his eyes with a hand to try and get rid of a wave of nausea.

"You've got to give her time, love. She said herself that it's been years," he said. Deciding to kill a second bird with the same stone, he added, "And we can't do anything about the way you charge. That's necessary for it to work."

"I know. The only one who goes down there is 2D, anyway," Noodle replied. Murdoc stood shakily, and she took his arm to help steady him.

"So we've got all that settled, then. Glad to hear it," he mumbled thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Gemma found herself out on the beach again, seated on Russel's shoulder for lunch. She had been going out more often over the past week, and the two had been hosting conversations about anything and everything. In the end, though, it seemed to always turn into a debate and Russel threatening to throw Gemma out to sea if she didn't stop being stubborn. Today, the chat had taken on a serious tone.

"None of them were _like _this before Plastic Beach," Russel had began. "I know it's hard to believe, but 2D wasn't as tired before, and Murdoc wasn't as harsh. Noodle's the only one who adapted the way she should have. It's just what they've been going through. D was drugged and kidnapped, forced to sing, then shoved away into a room like a piece of luggage. 'Course he's tired. And Muds...it was a long time ago, but I know he cared about us. Sure, he came off as a dick more often than not, but if you were like me, and you knew him, you knew he thought it was for the best. But lately...I think he's lost it. Everything's about making money and achieving world domination these days. Don't get the wrong idea...he's a good person. I know it's true. He's just..." Russel trailed off, trying to find the right word, and Gemma kept quiet, unable to even voice an opinion on all of this. "I'm surprised, though," the drummer added. "He doesn't take orders, so I'm amazed he actually bothered to get some food. If you got him to do _something _for you, who's to say he wouldn't let you off the island if you convinced him?"

"That's the thing, though. I can't just leave now. Russel, I just met Noodle again. If I were to go now, who knows when I'd see her again? Even if things feel awkward, I'm not going to give that up. And besides, she's not the only one on this island who needs help."

"You don't want 2D to feel lonely anymore." Russel had expected that much, so it wasn't a question.

"That's right. He needs someone to rely on to keep him company. Murdoc and Noodle ignore him sometimes, and you're out here. No offense." Gemma smiled apologetically.

"Eh, you're right anyway. It's not exactly like I can keep him safe from that damn whale when he's inside, and no one else's gonna do it." Russel paused, wondering if she knew the possibilities. "Even if it doesn't do a damn thing, you're at least trying to help, and that's more than I can say for most of us."


	10. Some Kind of Nature

_He looks really lonely out there, _Gemma thought, watching 2D from her spot on the roof. Maybe it made her a stalker, but she would have been up on the roof no matter what, so if she happened so look in the process, was it her fault?

_Yes. _

Shaking the accusing voice from her mind, Gemma pulled her knees up to her chest as she considered the possibilities. It was completely possible that 2D wasn't even lonely out there, that he was just sitting by the water and enjoying the weather, but something made her doubt that. Just the way he was sitting gave it away- his eyes focused upwards, his backwards slouch, his hands propping him up- all of it made it seem like he just didn't belong there. Gemma let her legs hang over the side of the roof now, glancing away from the subject for a moment. She really was being creepy, spying on him like this.

Still, nothing about the situation made any sense. Even if she didn't know anything about Plastic Beach, she knew that much. She had once considered that 2D had done something horrible to Murdoc, and Murdoc had brought him here as revenge, but to her, the theory didn't exist anymore. Even if she had been right, what could he possibly have done to be trapped on an island in an underwater room with his greatest fear guarding him in every waking moment? That was what didn't add up.

As utterly cheesy as it sounded in her mind, Gemma would take him and escape if she had her way. Out of all four on the island, he needed to get out. Noodle at least seemed happy with Murdoc, and if Russel really wanted to, he could swim back, like he said. If there was any way to get off the damn island, she would discover it and smuggle him away, whatever the cost. Something told her it wasn't possible, that the only options were to swim of to hijack the supply plane, both of which would be immensely difficult.

So, what could she do to save 2D's mind? More importantly, what was left to be saved?

2D glanced awkwardly from side to side, trying to keep his movements subtle. Gemma had been watching him from the roof for twenty minutes now. What was the big deal about sitting out on the sand?

When he thought about it, it had been a while since she showed up. The seasons were changing from summer to autumn, and she had yet to figure out their secret. He hadn't considered the girl stupid, or even naive, but it was getting exasperating. He was left to endure constant guilt, and Noodle-bot was still allowing the lie to go on herself. It was weighing down on him more and more these days.

Over the past few days, his two options had become clear. Tell her, or don't tell her. Simple. He couldn't make subtle hints, let the truth come out on its own, or convince a bandmate to tell her. That was easy, and more importantly, cowardly. There had to be a way to make a final decision, to end this once and for all. But which one? If he told her, he ran the risk of losing someone who paid attention to him, who acknowledged his existence, who kept him safe from the whale when he needed it. He had Russel most of the time, but Russel was always outside, and he had been lonely until she washed up on the sand. If he didn't tell her, though, he risked her finding out some other way and losing her trust. The way he saw it, it was too late to keep her with both options, and that was too much for him. He hadn't had a best friend since Noodle, and after her disappearance, he couldn't afford to lose somebody else he had come to care about.

He turned around suddenly, preparing to make eye contact with her, but she had vanished. Slumping again, he found himself staring at the spot on the roof for a few moments after. Did she even know? Was his caring and relying on her a one-sided feeling? If she found a way to leave and did so, would she even care that it would destroy the one source of support he had left?

No good was going to come out of his decision. Nothing but cons.


	11. White Flag

2D heard his bedroom door creak open that morning and instinctively went motionless. He didn't tense the way he normally did, but he was too drowsy to bother seeing who had joined him, even when they climbed onto the side of the bed.

"You awake?" Gemma whispered, poking him in the side. 2D grunted in response and opened his eyes, surprised at how dark the room seemed. "Could hear it all night...right outside the window, _watching _me..."

Gemma didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about. She had come to 2D's rescue a couple of times before, keeping the view of the whale away with the shabby curtains, staying with the poor guy until the fear subsided enough, or helping him avoid his room altogether. She patted his back in a weak attempt to comfort him.

"Why're you in here, anyway?" 2D asked suddenly.

"Russel sent me. I brought him breakfast, and he said he needed to talk to you about something. He didn't say much about it, but he made it sound urgent...you look awful, though," she said when 2D sat up. "I can tell him you're not up to it. Do you have a fever?"

"Nah...I'll be fine," he groaned. "I'll be there...just give me a minute." Trying to get a comforting smile on his face when he saw Gemma's worried expression, he stretched his arms out. "Really, I'll live. Thanks." Gemma nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Suit yourself. See you later," she said, closing the door carefully behind her.

When 2D finally found his way out of bed and onto the sand, the drummer eyed him with a glare.

"What took you so long? And why do you look like hell? What's up?" 2D shrugged, gesturing at him to lift him up. Once seated on the giant's shoulder as usual, he groaned.

"What's going on, Russ?" he asked sleepily. Russel frowned at him before speaking.

"I'm just gonna get to the point here, D. You've got to tell Gemma about Noodle." This in itself was enough to wake the singer up entirely.

"Wha?" he gasped. "Why? What brought this on?"

"She was talking to me this morning, and she was going on and on about how Noodle seems so different, and how she's having trouble trusting her, and it's not even _her. _She shouldn't be hating Noodle just because we're all too freaked out to tell her that it's not Noodle that she's hating. Don't you think?" 2D shielded his eyes, biting back tears. He couldn't decide yet. He had just been debating himself about this yesterday. It wasn't the right time.

"Russ, listen..."

"Think about it. Once it's done, we can all move forward. Don't you want that?"

"I-"

"Yes, you _do _want that. I can tell," Russel said, making his assumption sound more like a threat. "Just get the courage soon, please. Tell her the moment you can."

"Wh-what if I can't?"

"You have to." Russel picked 2D up and held him directly in front of his eyes. "You _have _it already, D. You just haven't used it yet. You had to courage to start this, didn't you?" Setting him back on the ground, Russel sighed. "Everything's gone to hell since she showed up."

"Gemma?"

"Noodle. The robot, I mean. Murdoc went psycho for power, and it's all been a mess, huh?"

"But that doesn't make it a reason..." he argued weakly. Russel groaned.

"You're still trying? D, just take a look at her and Noodle sometime. Maybe if you watch, you'll get why she has to know. 'Til then, figure it out for yourself. But you say you feel so guilty, and if that's true, you need to fix it."


	12. Confession, Mistake, Lie

All Russel had been trying to do was get 2D show a bit of bravery for once. His plan had unfolded the wrong way, and it was annoying him beyond belief. If anything, the singer had gotten worse, shying away from Gemma, even avoid her. Now she was confused, and he was locking himself in his room- a silent, defiant message to Russel.

_He'd rather spend time with the whale than tell Gemma? _

Gemma refused to become put off by the attempts to ignore her. She continued to bring 2D food and comfort him when he needed it, though she didn't speak nearly as much. She was being pushy, and she knew it, but without a reason for his attitude change, there wasn't much else she could do.

That day in particular, she had walked into his room uninvited, carrying dinner for the singer. Silently, she placed the plate on the bed in front of him, then sat cross-legged on the floor and waited. 2D, confused, looked between the meal and its cook with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do I look stupid to you, 2D?" Gemma asked, her voice uncharacteristically cold. "You haven't been eating. I'm staying until you do, so get to it." Blinking, 2D tried to distract her.

"You're acting like a mother," he said with a fake laugh. "That...that's kinda weird-"

"Just eat the damn food." Gemma's voice was completely blank, frightening enough to make 2D obey. He grabbed the fork and shoveled food into his mouth, eating for a few minutes in silence. He couldn't help but ask after a while, though.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It bothers me that I don't know what's wrong with you," Gemma said as if it was obvious. "You won't eat, you won't speak to anyone, you barely leave your room...I don't know what happened, and it's making me worry."

_It's time, _something whispered inside 2D's head. There wasn't any way to get out of it but to explain exactly what had happened to him.

"It's hard to say it, I guess." Gemma frowned, but took a seat beside him. 2D focused on his plate, trying to figure out how to word it in a way that wouldn't be so brutal.

"That's why I'm here," she said softly. "What are you hiding?"

"The thing is..." 2D cringed, practically feeling her eyes on him. He couldn't figure out how to say it. "It's Noodle. The one you have here is-"

"Not the one I know."

2D blinked, looking up. Gemma was on the verge of tears, but still smiling sadly at him. Now he sighed, resigned.

"You knew...?"

"Not at first. I just figured it out by observing her. Whoever it is with you isn't like my Noodle at all...it's obvious. I thought maybe time had changed her, so I had no reason to be suspicious, but it never would have made her a new person. She's not like that," she said, laughing weakly. "Tell me, then, who's the girl up there? A replacement, a lookalike?"

"A robot." Now Gemma looked startled as 2D went on. "Murdoc made her using some of the real Noodle's DNA. She was supposed to be exactly the same, but...I don't know what actually happened to her. We...we have no idea where Noodle is. She's been missing for a long time." Despite her best efforts, the tears fell at last from Gemma's eyes.

"Missing..." she echoed.

"Murdoc's lost it," 2D added bitterly. "If his guitarist goes missing, he'll just find someone new...or _make _someone new. He'll do anything these days."

"He didn't even look for her?" Gemma choked. 2D kept quiet now. He was honestly clueless in that respect- he hadn't trusted a word Murdoc had said in a long time, so whether or not he had gone out in search of her was dubious.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. Gemma wiped her eyes with her arm, nodding.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now," she admitted. "I thought things were getting better, so...I don't know what to think."

It was as 2D had feared. Of course she wouldn't trust him, but if she left...

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly for a moment.

"For all it's worth, you told me. Thank you, anyway."


	13. Shattered Facade

The empty plate in Gemma's hands seemed so ominous, and she couldn't figure out why. The fact that she had known something hadn't stopped her from hurting when he told her, and now as she stumbled towards the elevator, she could feel herself weakening. Where could she go? Where wouldn't she be bothered, and where could she escape without being noticed? She snuck out of the building through the front door, not looking up until she was hidden by a large rock on the sand. Curling up in a ball and hugging the plate to her chest, she lay there, crying softly. The moon was hidden tonight, but when she ran out of tears and looked up, she could still vaguely see the outlines of whatever was being washed up on the shore. With a shaky sigh, her thoughts turned to what she had said before.

What _would _she do know? There was no hiding that she knew the truth, so telling the robot that much was a priority. What about afterwards? Would she find her way off the island as she had sometimes fantasized about. Would she wait on the off chance that Noodle would come to the island?

And even if she didn't...what about 2D?

Shaking the singer's fate from her mind, she let herself relax. She knew what she had to do before she did anything else, and once that was done, she could think about that. The Noodle-bot had to know the truth, just like she did.

When she found herself calm enough, she went inside, trying to keep herself from showing any emotion. She didn't drag it out, or turn it into a soap opera-style drama. She simply walked into the Noodle-bot's room and announced it.

"You aren't Noodle."

The robot looked up sharply, eyes wide. She stood, opening her mouth to speak, but Gemma didn't allow her the opportunity.

"Don't try and deny it, please. 2D told me everything, and I've already figured out enough for myself. You're not Noodle. You're a robot." Suddenly, the robot took on a professional air, though there was an almost apologetic look in her eyes.

_Unless that's part of the act. _

"I am," Noodle-bot said, her voice lacking emotion. "When we met, you and Murdoc gave me all the information I needed to act as if I knew you, even if you didn't know it. Your name, your relationship to the other me, the appropriate response to give you. I collected data from your actions and words afterwards. Though I will admit it was an act, I won't say that you didn't have an impact on me. Even if you were clueless to my actual identity, no one has acted towards me in such a friendly way. Thank you for that much, Gemma."

"Are you still lying to me? Can I believe that you mean that?" Gemma asked, trying to match the robot's tone.

"I am not, and you can believe what you want." The Noodle-bot turned to her bed, pulling back the blanket. Gemma found herself looking at a series of wires attached to a large battery. "When I 'sleep,' I am actually charging myself for action. Murdoc gave me a travel charger for this, in order to keep up the act. It doesn't charge quite the way my normal charger does, but I dealt with it. Now the cyborg pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing small outlets down her spine. "You see? It's all part of my design, and it's so obvious." She turned back to Gemma. "It honestly amazes me that you didn't know from the very first time you stayed in this bed with me. But do tell me, Gemma. What am I to you, now that you know what I am? Am I something that kept up a facade for my owner?" Gemma looked into the robot's eyes, still sensing emotion despite her tone.

"You're exactly what you always have been. The robot who replaced a girl I love. You're also Murdoc's assistant, caught in his little web so he can get you to do things for him. And mostly, you're the guitarist in a band called Gorillaz. Just because you share the name and the looks, it doesn't mean you're the same person...Noodle."


	14. Cloud of Unknowing

Things had been quiet in the week since everything had unfolded. In 2D's eyes, this left only one thing left to do, and he needed to be quick about it. So it only made sense that when Gemma walked into his room for a conversation one night, he wanted to tell her so at some point before she left.

However, with Gemma curled up beside him, half asleep, it was hard to kill the rare peaceful moment. She looked like she was about to doze off, and 2D began a practice that had become common for him these days- rehearsing his few words to stop himself from screwing up as he usually did.

"Gemma," he whispered, poking the girl's shoulder. Gemma opened her eyes, finding herself face-to-face with the singer. Startled, she shot up.

"Huh?" she squeaked.

"Sorry!" 2D said quickly, trying to calm her down. "It's just...I need to ask you something."

"Ah," Gemma said softly, leaning back. "Well, ask away, then..."

"Would you tell me now what you're going to do from now on?" Gemma's eyes widened, though 2D was too nervous to notice. "The only thing that stopped me from telling you about Noodle 'cause I thought...maybe you'd leave if you knew, or you'd just give up on us. That's all...but I want to know what you're planning for later on." Looking up at last, he saw Gemma's shocked expression, and his heart sank. That was the last thing he was hoping for.

"It's all a mess, 2D. You know that," Gemma began, leaning forward on her hands. "And I'm really confused about all this, but I know one thing. I wanted to talk to you about this, too, because I honestly only know the answer to your question. You're right, in a way...I came here looking for Noodle, and without her, there wasn't really a reason to stay." 2D's heart nearly stopped.

"But-"

"But," Gemma said simultaneously, "that was in the beginning, when I first got here. When I had nothing else here but Noodle, when I told myself I could just go back to Japan if she wasn't here. Then I realized what was happening here. I figured it all out the day I realized Noodle wasn't here...I don't want to leave you here alone, 2D. You can't even relax anymore, and I hate seeing someone like you having to live this way. You seem so alone, and it's sad just to watch...because you're one of the closest friends I've had in a while," she said softly. "I'm going to stay. Don't worry about that much."

"You will?" 2D said brightly, beaming in that toothy way of his. Before she could finish persuading him, he had flung himself forward with an almost strangling hug. Gemma sputtered, feeling her face heat up with surprise and embarrassment.

"Hey!" she gasped, trying to get out of the chokehold. 2D seemed to be ignoring the fact that the girl was losing the ability to breathe, as he only hugged her tighter.

"Gemma, thanks so much..." When he finally let go, Gemma practically collapsed, taking a moment to regain oxygen.

"You're welcome, I guess," she said, grinning. His problem solved for the time being, 2D stood, pulling a blanket and pillow off of his bed and tossing them on the floor.

"Do you mind staying with me for the night?" he asked. "I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Nodding, Gemma took a seat on the bed as 2D made his own nest nearby. As they both went silent, letting sleep take over at last, Gemma felt fully content.

Things are changing now, she thought sleepily, looking up to make sure that the curtain that blocked the whale's vision was closed before she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Rhinestone Eyes

"I won't lie, this is still _really _creepy," Gemma said nervously, observing another shattered car floating in the water.

"You're the one still dipping your feet in the water," 2D teased, pointing at the feet in question. On any other beach in the world, watching a sunset could be considered romantic. Plastic Beach, however, was one exception to that rule. With all the dangerous objects floating onto land, it was hard to consider it anything besides disturbing.

_Still, in a weird way, _Gemma thought, _it's kinda nice. I can't do anything about how it is around here, so I can try to enjoy it, I guess. _

"If it has any effect on me, I can always hang out with Russel from now on," she said with a grin, gesturing down the shore. Russel himself was standing in the water, looking up at the sky while appearing lost in thought.

Gemma had explained her plans to him as well, and he seemed pretty skeptical about her final choice, to say the least. 2D couldn't blame him- with all the time the two men had spent on the island, neither of them could imagine staying there voluntarily. Yet somehow, Gemma was still seated there, watching the very reason for wanting to escape.

Maybe she'd change her mind one day. She'd realize how much of a hellhole the place really was, and escape as if the devil was on her heels. 2D would never wish for that, but it seemed like the most logical turn of events.

Maybe she _would _hold up to her promise in the end. Maybe she was trustworthy, and she'd become the permanent resident of Plastic Beach, at least until 2D found his own way off the island. He had already decided for himself that he wouldn't separate himself from her or Russel, since neither of them deserved to be hurt that way. As long as she held up to her promise, he'd hold up to his.

"She'll be back," Gemma pointed out suddenly. "If Noodle's alive, she'll find her way here too. You'll see, I promise."

2D kept quiet, not sure how to respond to something as serious as that. Maybe she was trying to bring them both some false hope, though he couldn't see it happening. She wasn't making sense, but 2D decided just to let her say what she wanted, at least for now.

"You two," Russel called from his end of the beach. "Come here and look at this."

At first sight, neither of them could see what had caught his attention. However, Russel scooped them up so that they could see from his point of view, and their eyes widened in unison.

An entire building had materialized directly below the water. Despite its slightly cracked walls and shattered windows, it appeared to be entirely intact. 2D couldn't help but imagine there were bodies inside, though he refused to look closer and check.

"Amazing," Gemma said breathlessly. "Disturbing, but..."

"This is what I was talking about," Russel said darkly. "This happens every day, and you want to stay? Are you certain?"

"Yes," Gemma replied without a second thought. "You can try and scare me away, Russel. It just won't work anymore."

"Fine by me," the giant replied coolly, continuing to look down at the newest building. 2D wondered if Gemma's fascination with it was part of her own act, if she was just pretending that none of these things scared her.

From a distance, Murdoc found himself watching the three. Beside him, the cyborg stood, blankly copying his posture.

"She knows now," Murdoc asked, though it came out as a statement. Noodle nodded. "And she wants to stay here?" A second nod. "...Why is that?"

"2D," she replied. "She feels that he needs somebody with him..." The robot was gripping the balcony railing, her eyes focused on the girl. "Will we get rid of her?"

"No," Murdoc said. Noodle looked up. "She's right, the dunce needs someone to stop him from going insane, but..." he looked out again, frowning.

_Who the hell is this girl?_

As night finally fell over Plastic Beach, Gemma decided she wanted to cook, and she and 2D made their way back inside. Somehow she managed to act like she belonged on the island, and she wanted to live up to whatever image she had made for herself. Or so 2D noticed.

_Why would she need to? _he wondered, watching her vanish into the elevator. _If you could survive this long, you're already pretty amazing. _


End file.
